The Ventriloquist
by Suki Pie
Summary: Sequel from "Ventriloquisme"-Chapter 1 Update!/"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah, rasa sakit dan perih menjadi jalan hidupnya…"/Warning Inside! Happy Reading and Review please? X'D
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Selamat_ datang di teater boneka kecil kami_

_Dunia dimana kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya_

_Namun…_

_Sekali kau masuk, _

_Tak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Ventriloquist"**

**Sequel from "Ventriloquisme"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). And anything. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, ****_Dear_****…**

* * *

><p><em>"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…"<em>

**.**

_"Cepat pergi! Cepat!"_

Siapa?

_ "Cari pintu keluar! Pergi! Jangan lihat ke belakangmu!" _

Siapa? Siapa yang berteriak?

_"Sakit. Papa, sakit. Tubuhku sakit, tolong…"_

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?! Bebaskan kami! Biarkan kami keluar!"_

Hentikan. Hentikan tangisan juga teriakan itu. Hentikan.

_"Tolong! Tolong… tolong…" _

"Hentikan!"

Brak!

Kuroko Tetsuya terjaga dari tidurnya dengan satu sentakan cepat sehingga tubuhnya terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan, seperti mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang tidak bisa digapainya. Napasnya memburu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Sepasang iris _baby blue_-nya membulat, terlebih lagi binar di kedua matanya terlihat ketakutan. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan deru napasnya.

Lagi. Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali memenuhi tidur malamnya.

Belum sadar dari rasa takutnya, Kuroko menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan waspada. Gelap. Ruangan besar yang saat ini menjadi kamar tidurnya begitu gelap. Tidak ada penerangan di sana, rembulan di luar sekalipun. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya di atas tempat tidur dengan empat penyangga di sekelilingnya.

Ia sendirian.

"Kurokocchi?"

Refleks, tubuh Kuroko bereaksi cepat untuk menghindar ketika suara kekanakan itu tiba-tiba menginterupsinya di kegelapan malam. Tubuh kecilnya bahkan nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidur, jika tidak dengan cepat kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat, setelah itu menariknya kembali. Namun di saat kesadarannya masih dilanda dengan rasa takut, Kuroko berontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kesepuluh jari yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tidak mau melepaskan. Berusaha menenangkan keadaan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

"Ku-kurokochi! Ini aku…"

"Pergi!" teriakan yang terdengar pilu itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Pergi! Pergi!"

"Kurokocchi! Ini aku! Sadarlah!" tidak mau kalah, ditariknya tubuh rapuh Kuroko lebih kuat lagi sehingga wajah pemuda itu menabrak dada seseorang dengan bebas. Dan sebelum kembali berontak lebih parah lagi, satu tangannya melingkar di sekujur tubuh Kuroko, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mendekap kepala sang remaja, membenamkannya di dadanya.

Gemetar. Kedua bahu Kuroko Tetsuya berguncang dengan keras.

Sedangkan laki-laki bersurai pirang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menenangkannya. Mengusap punggungnya dengan irama pelan.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Aku melihat semuanya, Kise-kun," racaunya tidak jelas, terdengar lirih dan penuh rasa perih.

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak menyahut. Kise Ryouta membisu. Tak ada kata-kata yang cocok untuk dilontarkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa memahaminya. Mimpi apa yang dilihat Kuroko. Perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Dan ketakutan seperti apa yang menghantuinya. Kise Ryouta tidak memahaminya. Atau mungkin belum memahaminya.

"Kurokocchi tenang saja…" sahut Kise akhirnya, nada suaranya melembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Jangan berbohong, Kise-kun,"

Kise mendesah pelan. "Percayalah. Semuanya akan baik—"

"Ryouta,"

Satu panggilan dengan nada datar dan dingin itu, Kise bisa merasakan kalau tubuh mungil yang saat ini dipeluknya sedikit tersentak. Tubuh itu tidak lagi gemetar. Tapi mematung. Yang tanpa sadar Kise bisa merasakan bagian depan piyamanya dicengkeram dengan erat. Enggan melepaskannya.

Kise menoleh dengan malas, tersenyum setengah hati pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepasang mata dwi warna—merah dan kuning—nya menatap Kise tajam dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, Kise tahu kalau ia diperintahkan untuk keluar dari kamar sekarang juga.

"Tapi Akashicchi, saat ini Kurokocchi—"

"Kau ingin membantah, Ryouta?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—"

"Keluar-sekarang-juga."

Kise mati kutu. Ia tahu melawan laki-laki bersurai merah itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Perintahnya adalah _absolut_. Membantahnya sama saja dengan mencari mati.

Mengerti dengan situasi saat ini, perlahan Kuroko menarik diri, meminta Kise untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya obat penenang berupa kalimat-kalimat tadi berhasil menyembuhkan rasa takutnya yang perlahan menghilang. Raut wajah Kuroko perlahan berubah menjadi datar, tidak lagi ketakutan. Kecuali binar di kedua mata birunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja," Kuroko mendongak, menatap langsung iris madu milik Kise yang penuh rasa khawatir. "Terima kasih. Maaf telah menganggu waktu tidurmu,"

Kise memandangnya lama. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di balik mata biru langit Kuroko. Beberapa detik seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Kise menyerah lalu mengangguk percaya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dengan pelan lalu mengacaknya asal. Yakin atmosfir di ruangan itu semakin tidak baik, dengan berat hati Kise mulai meninggalkan tempat tidur Kuroko. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi yang masih setia menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Tidak ada kata sapa atau ucapan selamat malam. Kise hanya menunduk singkat, tersenyum simpul, setelah itu berjalan melewati Akashi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kini yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

Setelah yakin Kise sudah menghilang, Akashi melangkah ke dalam—setelah menutup pintu kamar—dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kuroko. Langkah kakinya menggema dengan berat. Matanya tertuju lurus, tepat mengarah pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pelan begitu ia sampai di samping tempat tidur. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk. Meremas dengan kuat ujung selimut beludrunya. Tidak berani melihat wajah Akashi. Apalagi matanya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya—"

"Ssst…" Akashi menyela cepat, meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko. "Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih. Aku sudah tahu,"

Barulah saat itu, Kuroko mengangkat kepala. Memandang wajah Akashi lekat-lekat. Tidak ada guratan kesal di sana. Tidak ada raut yang menakutkan di sana. Tidak ada binar kemarahan di matanya. Yang Kuroko lihat hanyalah sudut di kedua bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas. Manis namun sinis.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya."

Laki-laki itu akan terus berada di sana. Menunggunya untuk terlelap. Mencegahnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mimpi buruk. Menjaganya dari ketakutan.

Walaupun begitu, Kuroko tahu betapa mengerikannya laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsu, wajahmu kusut sekali,"

"Ara~~~Kuro-chin kurang tidur ternyata,"

"Ramalan Oha-asa bilang, _lucky_ _item_ untuk _aquarius_ hari ini adalah kotak musik. Kau harus menggunakannya saat tidur malam nanti, Kuroko. Dan ingat, bukannya aku peduli padamu, hanya saja lingkar hitam di kedua matamu itu menggangguku."

"_Ohayou_, Kurokocchi! Tidurmu semalam nyenyak 'kan?"

Pagi itu selalu ribut seperti biasanya. Begitu Kuroko melintasi ruang makan yang besar itu, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan pelangi dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Menyambutnya dengan cara yang berbeda pula.

"_Ohayou_, Minna." Sapa Kuroko singkat, "Semalam tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak. Maaf jika itu mengganggu kalian,"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu hanya menatap Kuroko yang berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi dengan diam. Mendadak suasana terasa canggung.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Tetsu!" mencairkan suasana, Aomine sengaja menepuk puncak kepalanya cukup keras ketika Kuroko duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya. "Kami tidak mungkin terganggu dengan hal itu, yang ada kami menghkhawatirkanmu!" dan ucapannya itu diakhiri dengan suara tawa aneh.

"Kuro-chin kekurangan makan," walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat bertampang malas saat di pagi hari, laki-laki bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya itu menyodorkan piring yang berisi _snack-snack_ ke depan Kuroko, meskipun dengan setengah hati. "Mau makan ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun," tolaknya halus. Ia lebih memilih menyesap secangkir _earl grey_ yang sudah tersedia di depannya. Teh hangat saat di pagi hari.

"Kurokocchi ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" suara riang itu kembali terdengar, "Kue panekuk atau _pudding_?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kise." sela Midorima, heran. "Mana ada pagi-pagi seperti ini diberi _pudding_? Itu makanan _dessert_, _nanodayo._"

"Eh? Aku kan hanya menawari Kurokocchi. Kenapa Midorimacchi ikut-ikutan-ssu?!"

"_Bagaimana kalau pudding cherry dengan panekuk di dalamnya?_"

Semuanya serempak menoleh.

Suara anak laki-laki yang terdengar nakal itu berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Ah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan tepatnya. Ketika dipertengahan obrolan mereka akan terdengar suara anak laki-laki nakal, atau seorang gadis kecil yang lembut tapi sinis. Bahkan bisa keduanya. Dan orang yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama.

"_Well, well_, lihat sang _ventriloquist_ hebat kita," itu bukan kalimat sindirian. Lebih tepatnya kalimat sapa di pagi hari untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Dan hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Midorima saja. Yang lainnya terlalu takut. Mungkin mereka belum kebal terhadap kebiasaan Akashi yang sedikit, err… tidak normal.

"Akashi! Tidak bisakah kau datang tanpa menjadi _Peter_ atau _Caroline_?" protes Aomine keki, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, membaca majalah. Akashi tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju satu kursi yang kosong yang berada di paling ujung. Ya, meja makan di ruangan itu besar. Layaknya meja kerajaan atau bangsawan. Namun sayangnya, kursinya hanya ditempati oleh enam orang.

"Aka-chin selalu memakai suara itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya~~"

"Kalau Peter sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau Caroline aku tidak mau-ssu! Suara itu mengerikan,"

Keluhan Murasakibara dan rengekan Kise tadi masih ditanggapi oleh Akashi dengan diam. Begitu ia duduk, menyesap sebentar secangkir teh _earl grey_-nya, setelah itu ia menatap kelima orang yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya secara terpisah. Murasakibara dan Midorima di sisi kanan, sedangkan Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine di sisi kiri.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian? Nyenyak?"

Semuanya bernapas dengan lega. Pasalnya, suara itu kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya. Dalam namun berbahaya. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik yang ini daripada suara boneka kecil yang mengerikan.

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali, Aka-chin~"

"Huh! Tidurku selalu nyenyak. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Itu karena kau tidur seperti beruang, Aomine. Menurut ramalan _oha-asa_, zodiak _cancer_ sedang dalam keadaan yang stabil karena waktu tidur yang digunakan penuh selama tujuh jam,"

"Asalkan Kurokocchi tertidur nyenyak, aku pun pasti begitu-ssu!"

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Namun pemikiran itu ditepisnya sesaat ketika menyadari belum ada yang menjawab.

"Tetsuya,"

Sang objek yang dipanggil menoleh. Tatapannya datar, namun raut di wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Meski begitu ia tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Tidurku sedikit terganggu, Akashi-kun."

Mendengarnya, Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan heran. "Mimpi buruk lagi, Tetsu?"

"Begitulah,"

"Kurokocchi selalu seperti itu-ssu!" Kise menyahut ketus, "Membuatku khawatir saja,"

Kuroko menanggapinya dengan senyum, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam. Pembicaraan pagi mereka kembali dilanjutkan dengan sarapan pagi. Hanya Kise dan Aomine yang terus mengeluarkan suara, sisanya menanggapinya dengan menangguk. Terutama Murasakibara yang bisa melupakan hal sekitarnya ketika makan.

"Ngg… Akashicchi,"

Akashi mengangkat kepala. Meluapakan sejenak sarapannya. Menatap Kise yang memanggilnya tadi. Seolah-olah berkata 'Ada apa' dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Apakah hari ini—"

"Ya," potong Akashi sebelum Kise melanjutkan, "Malam ini ada pertunjukan,"

Semuanya menatap Akashi. Terkecuali Kuroko.

Kening Midorima berkerut samar, "Kau yakin, _nanodayo_?"

"Apa kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

Midorima bungkam, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka lebih memilih kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Di saat seperti itu, Kise melirik sekilas Kuroko dengan sudut matanya. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja. Memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Satu keadaan yang membuat Kise bernapas lega.

Namun di sisi lain, batinnya tidak seperti tampangnya yang bisa memanipulasi. Sepasang iris biru langitnya menatap kosong pada meja di depannya. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kalau saat ini salah satu tangannya yang memegang sendok mulai gemetar. Ia tidak berani menatap sekitar. Karena satu hal yang Kuroko ketahui, bahwa di sudut sana,

Akashi tengah mengawasinya.

Dan Kuroko tidak berani menatapnya balik.

_Malam ini… akankah menjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, _nanodayo_."

Pemuda itu berjengit pelan. Begitu sarapan pagi selesai, Akashi memberikan waktu bebas bagi kelima orang lainnya untuk melakukan apa saja di rumah besar mereka. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap nanti malam, dan ia akan pergi keluar sebentar. Tidak ada penjelasan lain. Namun mereka tahu, dari nada suaranya, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu adalah sebuah larangan. Kecuali jika Akashi mengizinkannya.

Murasakibara sibuk dengan makanannya. Aomine lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kise pasti sedang bingung memilih pakaian untuk malam nanti. Lalu Kuroko…

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya berakhir di depan pintu keluar utama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sebelah tangannya sudah tersimpan di kenop pintu. Hendak membukanya.

Namun pergerakan kecil seperti itu terpaksa berhenti ketika Kuroko merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Satu tangan orang itu terjulur hingga telapak tangannya menempel di daun pintu. Memerangkap Kuroko tepat di samping kanannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas tersimpan di puncak kepala Kuroko. Wajahnya menunduk, memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan bau _vanilla_ yang berasal dari tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Seperti biasa, Midorima-kun adalah orang kedua yang bisa membaca gerakanku." Ujar Kuroko kemudian, nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Midorima mendengus kecil. Kalimat tadi terdengar retoris di telingnya. Diturunkan kembali kedua tangannya dan mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi Kuroko.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin membuat Akashi marah, bukan?" satu tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamata. "Kau sendiri tahu, Kuroko. Akashi tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini,"

Oh, sungguh! Kuroko tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia benci dengan fakta seperti itu. Sangat benci. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah diduganya. Persetan dengan sang _ventriloquist_ gila itu.

"Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun." Kuroko menghelas napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Ia mendongak, menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris hijau Midorima. Satu hal yang membuatnya tertegun. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah,"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kuroko berjalan melewatinya.

Meninggalkan Midorima seorang diri.

Meninggalkan pintu besar yang tidak akan pernah terbuka untuknya.

Meninggalkan dunia luar yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Meninggalkan harapan kecilnya untuk mencari kebebasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…_

_… hidupnya pun berubah bersamaan dengan kebebasannya melayang pergi,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***smile***

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huahahahaha... Suki! Oh, pliss! Ini apa lagi?! Jangan tanya Suki kenapa malah bikin sequel cerita ini T^T Entahlah, Suki juga gak tau kesambet apa/plak. Buat Minna yang sudah membaca "Ventriloquisme" ini sudah Suki buatkan sequelnya ^^" Awalnya gak kepikiran bakal bikin sequel, tapi... ya sudahlah. Dan ini jadi GoMxKuroko, huahahaha! *dilempar* Oke, makasih buat Minna yang sudah membacanya sampai akhir ya XD **

****And last,****

**Review please? ^o^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Escape

_"Selamat datang di teater boneka kecil kami,_

_Dimana sekeping memori cantik diceritakan kembali menjadi sebuah tragedi . _

_Ketika canda, tawa, senyum dan kebahagiaan menjadi sebuah tangisan,_

_Dan kematian menjadi akhir dari segalanya…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Ventriloquist"**

**Sequel from "Ventriloquisme"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). And anything.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Escape**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, ****_Dear_****…**

* * *

><p><em>"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…"<em>

**.**

"Kuro-chin?"

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Satu anggukan kecil yang dilakukannya menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara kala itu. Kedua kaki besarnya melangkah, sesaat sebelumnya menutup pintu besar tepat di belakangnya. Ruang kamar Kuroko Tetsuya memang besar, dengan ala _Victorian Era_ menghiasi segala desain interior maupun _furniture_ pelengkapnya. Tempat tidur berpenyangga empat tiang di tengah ruangan, dua jendela besar di sisi kiri dan kanan, gorden beludru berwarna krem dan lampu gantung dia atasnya. Tidak ada penghias lebih selain satu lemari besar dan meja rias tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Juga beberapa rak buku di samping jendela.

"Kuro-chin sudah bersiap-siap?" nada di sana terdengar malas, seperti biasa. Diselingi suara kunyahan yang cukup berisik. Satu tangannya memeluk bungkusan makanan dengan erat. Sedikit mengotori tuksedo berwarna hitamnya karena remah-remah akibat kunyahan mulutnya.

"Sedikit lagi," sahut Kuroko singkat, memutar tubuh menghadap cermin meja riasnya. "Kau tentu tahu aku biasa kesulitan ketika memasang dasi kupu-kupu ini,"

Sebelah alis Murasakibara terangkat, namun tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Diletakan bungkusan makanan tadi di atas tempat tidur, berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan memutar tubuh kecil itu sehingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Biar kubantu,"

Kuroko tak berkata apa-apa. Menatap datar tubuh tinggi Murasakibara yang mulai menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi sang surai biru muda. Membiarkan kesepuluh jari besar itu membetulkan letak kerahnya, tuksedo hitam yang menyembunyikan lipatan renda kamejanya, dan membuat simpulan dari tali yang terurai menjadi sebuah pita kupu-kupu. Cantik. Pita kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda itu bertengger rapi di sana.

"Kuro-chin baik-baik saja?"

Sepasang mata bulatnya melebar sesaat. "Eh?"

"Kuro-chin terlihat pucat," balasnya kemudian. Kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang iris Kuroko lekat-lekat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu menepuk puncak kepala pemuda mungil itu pelan.

"Kenapa Murasakibara-kun berkata seperti itu?" binar di kedua mata Kuroko meneduh, mencoba mengubah gurat di wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin. "Dan aku baik-baik saja,"

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Tidak, Kuro-chin berbohong," sahutnya tidak mau kalah. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak setelah itu mencibir pelan. "Kuro-chin selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja."

Kuroko menggeleng, apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tinggi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sebenarnya, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Entahlah, Kuroko sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Mengingat malam ini mereka mengadakan sebuah pertunjukan lagi benar-benar membuatnya kepalanya pening, entah mengapa.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun?"

Murasakibara tahu, meski Kuroko pura-pura tidak tahu, pertanyaan tadi hanya digunakan sebagai formalitas pengalih pembicaraan. Berharap ia tidak membicarakan keadaannya lebih lanjut lagi. Kuroko hanya berusaha menghindar, tidak lebih. Dan hal seperti ini sering terjadi.

"Seperti biasanya, Mine-chin dan Kise-chin selalu lama," Murasakibara menguap, berjalan melewati Kuroko dan mengambil bungkusan makanannya tadi di atas tempat tidur. "Kuro-chin ingin melihat mereka?"

"Tidak perlu," lagi, kepala biru itu menggeleng. "Lebih baik kita menunggu di ruang tengah, kalau tidak—"

"Akachin bisa marah, begitukah?" potong Murasakibara cepat. Baginya, setiap kata marah yang melintas dalam benaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata dan ucapan dari sang _emperor's eye_ berambut merah itu.

"_Un_," Kuroko mengangguk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Murasakibara-kun duluan saja, ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan,"

Murasakibara terdiam sejenak. Memandang kosong selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di tempat tidur Kuroko. Kelima jari yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya meremas dengan erat ujung kameja putihnya, membuat rompi hitam sebagai pemanisnya tertarik ke bawah.

"Kenapa… Kuro-chin…"

Kuroko melirik Murasakibara lewat pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Kenapa Kuro-chin masih bisa bersikap seperti itu?" tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap punggung Kuroko. Balas menatap iris biru langit itu lewat cermin di depannya. Ada luka di sana, juga perih yang tersembunyi dibalik iris ungu malasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Jangan bohong!"

Pecah. Teriakan itu nyaris pecah menjadi serpihan yang kecil-kecil, nyaris berubah menjadi suara tangis. Murasakibara melangkah cepat, kembali memutar tubuh Kuroko dalam satu sentakan, mencengkeram kedua bahunya erat dan mengguncangkannya keras.

"Aku mohon Kuro-chin, pergilah," racaunya dengan suara tercekat, "Pergi dan lenyaplah dari hadapan kami,"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan sahutan.

"Benci," Murasakibara menggertakan giginya. Mengatupkan rahangnya keras. "Aku benci Kuro-chin seperti ini. Aku benci Kuro-chin masih bisa tersenyum padahal Aka-chin sudah membuatmu seperti ini, aku benci—"

Kalimat itu tidak selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Terlebih ketika Kuroko mengambil satu langkah maju, berjinjit tepat di hadapannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Murasakibara. Menyimpan dagunya di atas bahu lebar laki-laki itu. Menepuk punggungnya pelan dengan satu tangan, lembut. Bagaimana jemari kecil itu mengelus punggungnya dengan irama menenangkan.

"Akan kulakukan itu, Murasakibara-kun," bisiknya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Akan kulakukan jika waktunya sudah tepat,"

Murasakibara memekik tertahan, namun detik berikutnya mengangguk.

"Malam ini, aku akan membantu Kuro-chin,"

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. "Membantuku?"

"Hm," kepala ungu itu mengangguk, "Hanya untuk malam ini, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Kuro-chin yang sudah terlambat, aku akan membantu Kuro-chin untuk membebaskan mereka,"

Kedua mata Kuroko membelalak. "Murasakibara—"

"Tapi hanya untuk malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki menghela napas, lagi.

Sungguh, refleksi tubuh tingginya dengan kameja putih dan rompi hitam tepat di depan cermin kamarnya benar-benar mengganggu. Ditambah lagi, dasi biru tua sebagai pemanis pun lebih terlihat seperti mencekik lehernya, menghentikan jalur pernapasannya.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sial! Mau dibagaimana pun juga, sosok yang saat ini terpantul tepat di hadapannya bukanlah Aomine Daiki yang sebenarnya. Bukan Aomine Daiki yang dulu. Berbeda. Yang sama hanyalah fisik dan wajahnya, begitu pula sepasang iris biru tuanya. Tak ada yang berubah, namun Aomine tahu, sekeras apapun ia menghadapi kenyataan sekarang ini, ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

"_My… my… Daiki-kun sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ ternyata,_"

Suara manis dan tajam itu berhasil menembus kabut hitam di sekeliling Aomine, tubuhnya berbalik cepat, memastikan apakah benar suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Dan, ya, dugaannya tidak meleset. Manik besar dan hitam itu tertuju ke arahnya, meski terlihat seperti mata mati.

"Oh, halo Akashi," sapa Aomine, mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "Dan tolong jangan gunakan suara _Caroline_ saat ini,"

Satu alis sang subjek yang disapanya tadi terangkat. "Kau memerintahku, Daiki?" kali ini berubah dengan suara baritone yang khas.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Aomine menyahut kalap, menyadari ia baru saja mengucapkan frasa yang salah. "Ya, kau tahu, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan suara boneka kecil itu," jari telunjuknya terangkat, mengarah pada sang objek yang saat ini bertengger di satu lengan Akashi. "_Caroline_, maksudku. Kau pasti tahu,"

Sang surai merah mendengus angkuh, setiap jemari tangannya yang bebas sibuk memainkan ikatan rambut cokelat yang menjuntai melewati bahu si boneka, Caroline. Boneka si gadis kecil Perancis dengan balutan _dress_ berendanya. Alis mata lentik, mata hitam yang bulat, kedua pipi yang merona dan bibir tipis terpoles warna merah yang menekuk manis.

"Boneka juga memiliki jiwa, Daiki," ekor mata Akashi melirik Aomine sekilas, "Dan kau baru saja membuatnya marah,"

Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban Aomine, atau lebih tepatnya kata maaf secara tersirat. Jika semua di dunia ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya, maka dengan senang hati Aomine memilih seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuk berada di urutan paling pertama. Menempatkan laki-laki itu sebagai kaisarnya. Akashi memang mengerikan, dan Aomine mengakuinya.

"Maaf," Aomine menggaruk tengkuk canggung, "Aku—akan bersiap-siap,"

"Daiki,"

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Pastikan malam ini jangan gagal," ada nada dingin dalam suara Akashi, juga perintah yang terselip di sana. "Jangan sampai,"

Tak ada balasan ataupun sahutan yang terdengar. Meski Aomine pribadi pun bingung mendapati sang surai merah berkata seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Akashi tidak akan pernah pada setiap pertunjukan yang dilakukannya. Sang _ventriloquist_ itu cerdas, terlampau cerdas.

"Ng, ya…" mau tidak mau, Aomine mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ia bingung. "Tenang saja, pertunjukan malam ini tidak akan—"

"Jika tidak…" sela Akashi cepat, memotong ucapan Aomine. Satu tangannya tertempel di daun pintu, sedangkan posisi tubuhnya menyamping, hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. "Mungkin Tetsuya mendapat masalah, lagi?" dan yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara pintu yang tertutup, diiringi suara langkah sepatu yang menggema di sepanjang jalan luar kamar Aomine.

Aomine mendengus keki. Seenaknya saja memerintah seperti itu, memangnya—

Tunggu—apa katanya tadi?

"Masalah? Tetsu?" keningnya berkerut samar. Namun selang beberapa detik, sepasang bola matanya membulat. "Sial! Tetsu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di teater boneka kecil kami,"

Suara tepukan itu kembali terdengar, bergema di seluruh ruangan teater dengan irama yang sama. Decakan kagum dan berbagai kalimat pujian terlontar setelahnya. Setiap mata menampakan binar yang sama, takjub. Bagaimana tirai merah beludru itu terangkat ketika Midorima berdiri di atas panggung, dengan satu tangannya terangkat. Layaknya memberikan efek sihir.

Kuroko menutup tirai samping panggung dan membiarkan suara pertunjukan terdengar samar. Toh, tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk melihat. Karena setiap Kuroko melihat bagaimana pertunjukan sudah dimulai dan tirai utama terangkat, rasa mual dan pening langsung menyerang dirinya. Selalu seperti ini. Bahkan, seandainya Kuroko diberi pilihan pun, ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di belakang panggung tanpa menjadi bagian pemain. Tak perlu berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung, tak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian penonton, dan tak perlu menatap balik sorot kagum yang tertuju langsung padanya.

"Kurokocchi, sudah siap?" suara Kise membuyarkan lamunannya, ditambah dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya sedikit membuat tubuhnya tersentak.

"Ah, bagianku masih lama, Kise-kun," senyum menghiasi wajahnya, tipis. "Sepertinya aku akan berada di belakang panggung sampai waktunya tiba,"

Iris madu di hadapannya mengerjap sekali, dua kali, setelah itu senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Tangannya menepuk kedua pipi Kuroko dengan pelan, membuat dirinya mengernyit begitu rasa dingin menjalar di setiap jengkal jemarinya.

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi, kalau begitu aku—"

"Tetsu!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Aomine berjalan mendekatinya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, menimbulkan bunyi berulang pada lantai kayu yang diinjaknya. Irisnya memicing, menatap Kuroko dengan tajam, mengabaikan peringatan Kise dengan jari telunjuk tersimpan di depan bibir.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Aominecchi!" bisik Kise gusar, "Kau ingin membuat Akashicchi marah?"

"Diam kau," Aomine mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kise. Mendelik sesaat, setelah itu menarik satu lengan Kuroko untuk menghadapnya. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Tetsu sebentar,"

"Tapi—"

"Apapun rencanamu, aku minta kau membatalkannnya," ujar Aomine serius, lebih kepada Kuroko. Sepasang alirnya menukik dengan tajam. "Hentikan, Tetsu. Jangan buat Akashi marah,"

Kise, yang awalnya tak mengerti maksud Aomine, terpaksa diam mendengarkan. Tak ada celah baginya untuk menyela ketika ia sadar, bahwa nada suara Aomine benar-benar terdengar serius. Juga menuntut, namun terselip nada cemas dibaliknya.

"Aomine-kun—"

"Aku mohon, Tetsu, berhentilah untuk saat ini," laki-laki itu berdecak frustasi. Kesal dengan sikap keras kepala pemuda bersurai biru langit di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar—" Kise mengangkat satu tangannya, meminta Aomine berhenti. Pembicaraan di depannya membuatnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"

Kuroko mendelik tajam, tepat mengarah Kise meski yang mendapat tatapan tidak menyadarinya. Iris madunya terfokus tepat pada Aomine, meminta penjelasan. Aomine menatapnya balas, namun dengan sorot mata seolah berkata, '_tunggu sebentar'_.

"Tetsu…"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun," Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus melakukannya,"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan! Ya, Tuhan, Tetsu!"

Tubuh kecilnya ia guncangkan cukup keras, berharap tersadar akan kebodohan yang akan dilakukannya. Tidak menghiraukan rengekan Kise dan segala kalimat protes agar jangan berbuat kasar pada pemuda kecil itu. Berhenti membuatnya bingung dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kise, Aomine!"

Hingga suara Midorina terdengar selanjutnya.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kalian tampil,"

Dan Aomine mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down…"_

Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung tuas yang digunakan untuk memutar kotak musik berukuran besar dihadapannya dengan gemetar. _Bertahanlah_, batinnya memohon. Ia harus bertahan sampai waktunya datang.

"_Ya, aku selalu menyukai lagu ini. Bukankah begitu, Caroline?_"

Kuroko mengenali suaranya, itu Peter. Nada jenaka dalam suaranya terdengar jelas tepat di bawah panggung, depan kursi penonton tempat dirinya berpijak, begitu pula dengan senandung Caroline di sampingnya. Mengikuti irama alunan melodi.

"_Oh, tentu saja, Peter sayang,_" kali ini suara Caroline, "_Falling down… falling down…_"

Krek... Krek… Krek…

_"London bridge is falling down…_" Peter menyahut, Caroline tertawa renyah.

"_My fair lady_," dan mereka berdua terkekeh pelan, pelan, jelas, dan akhirnya terbahak sepenuhnya.

Krek!

Hening.

Ruangan menjadi gelap seketika.

"_Akhirnya! Pertunjukan sesungguhnya dimulai!"_ Caroline berteriak, tertawa, dan berteriak kembali.

Ia mendengarnya! Kuroko mendengarnya!

Suara teriakan itu. Permintaan tolong. Kaki yang saling beradu. Dan jeritan kesakitan. Bagaimana suara-suara itu bersatu dengan setiap gesekan sepatu juga besi di setiap penyangga kursi. Bagaimana suara memilukan itu terjadi, berteriak secara bersamaan, hingga salah satu di antara mereka memekik, hingga akhirnya lenyap, ditelan oleh suara yang lain. Tepat di depannya.

Tidak bisa. Kuroko tidak bisa diam seperti ini.

"Kuro-chin!"

Kuroko nyaris terjungkal jika tidak dengan sigap seseorang mencekal satu lengannya dengan kuat. Membuat kotak musik besar tadi terlempar begitu saja, entah kemana. Pupilnya memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, namun begitu merasakan kelima jari yang familiar saling bertautan dengan jemarinya, Kuroko tahu. Murasakibara berada di sampingnya.

"Lakukan sekarang, Kuro-chin," bisikannya mendesak, juga terburu-buru. Napasnya terdengar terengah-engah. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyelipkan benda berukuran kecil tepat di tangan kanan Kuroko yang dingin, juga gemetar. "Lakukan sekarang,"

Kuroko mengangguk, meski Murasakibara tidak sepenuhnya melihat, dan membiarkan jemari besar tadi melepaskan tangannya. Waktu adalah segalanya, dengan cepat kakinya berlari, melintasi samping ruangan dan setiap deretan kursi penonton, tak peduli bagaimana gelapnya keadaan juga kacaunya sekitar. Tujuannya hanya satu,

Pintu besar itu. Pintu utama sebagai jalan keluar.

"Tetsuya!" suara Akashi terdengar, entah darimana. Kuroko tak ingin mengetahuinya.  
>"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!"<p>

Kuroko tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus berlari, melawan arus dengan para pengunjung teater, berdesak-desakan dengan setiap orang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya, menutup telinga begitu suara teriakan itu kian terdengar. Juga setiap cairan lengket dan bau tembaga yang mulai menempel di setiap tubuhnya, bahkan mengotori tuksedonya.

"Tetsuya!"

Berhasil. Kenop pintu besar pintu utama berhasil diraihnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak, meraba permukaannya, menelusuri ukiran di sana. Hingga berhenti tepat di bagian lubang kunci.

"Kurokocchi! Kau dimana, aku mohon hentikan!"

Berisik! Kuroko tak ingin mendengarnya.

Benda kecil pemberian Murasakibara tadi berhasil masuk melewati lubang kunci, meski susah payah ia melakukannya. Sampai terdengar 'klek' dan dalam satu sentakan cepat juga kuat, pintu berhasil terbuka. Seberkas cahaya masuk, mula-mula sedikit, namun beberapa detik kemudian menyinari semuanya.

"Pintu… keluar!"

Kuroko berjalan ke samping, tepat sebelum kerumunan besar saling berdesak-desakan, mengambil celah yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan keadaan teater yang kacau. Ia berdiri sana, tak ada niatan untuk mengikuti kemana perginya setiap orang-orang yang berusaha melarikan diri. Kedua kakinya memaksa untuk bergerak, namun hati dan pikirannya tidak mengizinkan Kuroko untuk melakukannya. Bagai terpasung agar tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Benar-benar bodoh, Kuroko," suara berat itu terdengar tepat di sampingnya. Merasakan telapak tangan dengan balutan di setiap kelima jarinya merayap di sekitar kening Kuroko, menutupi kedua matanya, lalu menarik tubuhnya mundur hingga belakang kepalanya membentur dada seseorang dengan bebas. "Kau ingin menyiksa dirimu lagi?!,"

"Midorima-kun," garis tipis di wajah sang surai biru melengkung. "Katakan pada Akashi-kun kalau dia benar-benar bodoh,"

"Tch!" sang surai hijau menggeram. Menahan segala rasa emosi yang menghimpit dadanya. Giginya saling bergemeletuk. Bahunya mulai berguncang, "Hentikan Kuroko, jangan berbuat lebih dari ini, hentikan. Cepatlah lenyap dari hadapan kami,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah, _

_Rasa sakit dan perih menjadi jalan hidupnya…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

***smile***

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Nyahaaahahaha! Suki kembali dengan fanfic ini, bingung? Ya, Suki juga bingung kok!/dilindes/ Tapi mungkin nanti terjawab. Soal mereka itu boneka atau bukan nanti juga terjawab, mungkin. Memang, alurnya belum terlalu jelas, tehe~~

Ah, special thank's for : **Yuna Seijuuro,** Myadorabletetsuya, **Zefanya,** Seijuuro Eisha, **kaoruishinomori,** Infikiss, **Mel, **Kagamine Micha, **Calico Neko,** Himawari Wia, **Ichika07, **Miracle-ren, **Nigou-i, **Stacie Kaniko, **Soraya31Hikari**. Sankyuu buat review-nya ya XDD *pelukin satu-satu*/woi/

Dan makasih juga buat yang sudah follow dan fave-nya X3 *cium satu-satu*/udah/

And last,

Review please? *smile*


End file.
